When cargo and goods are carried in a motor vehicle they are subjected to acceleration, deceleration and lateral cornering forces that tend to cause the cargo to shift and potentially become damaged. Thus it is critically important to make sure that cargo being transported is securely held in place.
Toward this end, truck manufacturers commonly provide a limited number of cargo tie-down points on the cargo floor or the sidewall of the cargo area. Often these tie-down points are placed too high to ensure good downward pressure as required to retain smaller cargo items in place. In most cases, the number and position of these tie-down locations do not align to the many sizes of tools, materials and other goods that many truck users often carry.
In addition, many individuals rely upon common cargo strap systems that utilize a ratchet mechanism in order to tighten the strap down against the cargo being carried. Such a mechanism often jams as a result of the strap folding over and then running through the metal loops of the ratchet mechanism. Relieving such a jam and properly securing the strap with a ratchet mechanism can be very annoying and time consuming for the operator.
This document relates to a new and improved cargo management system that relies upon straps to tie down cargo in a quick and efficient manner without the need for a strap ratchet mechanism. As such, the present cargo management system represents a significant advance in the art.